moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
}|:— }}} }|[[ }|[src]]]}} ﾠ Get the answers to your most frequently asked questions below. We will continue to update this page with more questions - and their answers - as we further update the game. ﾠ General What is Movie Battles II? * Movie Battles II is a total conversion mod for Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy and was previously a mod for Raven’s Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Oucast. ﾠ Do I need to own Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy to play this game? * Yes. Movie Battles II is a mod so it needs the original game to run. It also uses a couple of the original assets from the base game aswell. You need a copy of the original game to play our mod. You can get the original game on most online stores, some retail stores or you can purchase a digital copy of the game off of Steam’s or GOG store. While pirated copies will function, we do not support such activties. ﾠ Who makes Movie Battles II? * Movie Battles II is being developed by a team of volunteers who dedicate their free time into delivering the best quality Star Wars experience to the players. You can learn more about the team in the Credits page. ﾠ How much will it cost me to get the mod? * Since the mod is being developed by such a great team of experienced and dedicated baboons, it is only natural that they feel entitled to charge you 0 dollars and 0 cents for this piece of hard and sweaty work. Some may say that the price is too high. Others might say they like toast with jelly. We agree on both claims. Due to this, it is highly advised that you have a really deep thought on if your absolutely free copy of one of the best Star Wars mods out there is worth the price we're currently charging - which is no other than carefully moving your index finger just barely enough to click the big "Download NOW" button right there to the top right. ﾠ Can I play alone? * While you can create a multiplayer game session on your own, we don't offer any single player support at the moment. The mod is designed to be played with other players on the many servers that we have running our mod. Original JKA bots do not function either unfortunately, all they're able to do is shoot once a second. ﾠ How do I join the Community and what do I get in doing so? * You can join our ranks of Community members by registering in our forums. With your account you can post, discuss new ideas and offer your valuable feedback to the creators of the mod so that they can best improve it. You also get a completly free and enjoyable chance of getting banned if you misbehave! Use it well! ﾠ How do I join the Beta Testing Team? * You can either make an application in our forums or you can directly email one of the active leaders with your application. Be sure to tell us your motivation and to showcase some of your work. Good luck! ﾠ ﾠ Gameplay Inquiries What classes can I play as? * There are 12 different Classes in MovieBattles II. You can learn more about them by clicking here. ﾠ Where do I configure Movie Battles' specific controls? * You can find Movie Battles' specific controls in the "Movie Battles" tab on the Controls menu. It is recommended that you bind all these the first time you play and get acquainted to them. Don't forget to also bind the Reload button in the "Weapons" tab! ﾠ How do I avoid being Force Pushed into the ground? * Jedi or Sith can use Force Push to knock you down, leaving you completly vulnerable for a while. To avoid being pushed, Walk or Crouch instead of Running. You can also avoid some other types of knockdowns by using this notion. ﾠ When should I reload? * Whenever you can out of combat. Reloading takes time and makes you unable to attack while doing so. Be careful! ﾠ How do I toggle through my weapon firing modes? * Some weapons have different firing modes. To toggle between them, press the Weapon Mode key. You can bind this key in the "MovieBattles" tab on the Controls menu. ﾠ What is Q3 and how do I get it? * Q3 (shortname for Quadruple 3) is a group of abilities that, when combined, allow Jedi or Sith to block blaster shots while swinging their lightsaber. In order to have this ability, one must buy four skills (hence the Quadruple) and upgrade them to level 3 (hence the 3). But not just any skills. The following skills must be upgraded to level 3 in order to have Q3: ** Force Sense ** Force Block ** Saber Offense ** Saber Defense Q3 is characterized by different looking defense stances, so remember to pay attention when fighting Jedi or Sith. NOTE: Q3 is no longer accessible through regular Open mode. Its only available to certain to certain class presets on certain Full-Authentic maps ﾠ What is Rally and what is Assemble? * Rally and Assemble are two separate skills that are made to work together. As a Soldier, you get Assemble as a free passive skill that spawns you right next to a Commander with Rally As a Commander, you can buy Rally to have Soldiers spawn right next to you on the battlefield. ﾠ How do I stop myself from spawning on a Commander that has the Assemble ability? * If you press and hold your Class Special 1 key when you die, you will cancel your spawnpoint near a Commander and will spawn on a predefined spawn zone instead. ﾠ How do I use the Wrist Blaster as a Mandalorian? * To fire the Wrist Blaster, you just need to press your Class Special 1 key. However, if you have bought both the Wrist Blaster and the Flamethrower, you need to switch to Melee and press the Weapon Mode key to toggle between them. ﾠ What is Shield Discharge and how do I perform it as a Droideka? * Shield Discharge is an ability that lets you perform an energy blast that pushes enemies away from your Droideka, at the expense of your shield's energy. Shield Discharge’s main function is to put as much distance between you and your enemy as possible and will knockdown an enemy if they are caught midair. It can also be used to push away incoming grenades. Press your Secondary Attack key to use Shield Discharge. You need to buy it before you are able to use it. ﾠ What does each Super Battle Droid special armor do? * Super Battle Droids have 3 different armor types, that cover most defenses and can be utilized in different combat situations: Magnetic Plating will reduce the damage dealt by blaster fire, causing the shots to deflect off the Super Battle Droid's hull. Blast Armor will reduce the damage caused by explosions and physical impacts such as grenades, rockets and shots fired from Projectile Rifles. Cortosis has only one function: to defend yourself from lightsaber attacks. It has only 1 level and reduces lightsaber damage. ﾠ I keep dying! How do I get better at this damn game? * Patience, my young Padawan! Our game is quite complex and has somewhat of a steep learning curve. You can read some tips on our forums or you can ask other ingame players for help. Here's some advice from the developer team: Start small and go Soldier first. Then slowly move up onto more complex classes the more you feel used to the game. Jedi is the most complex Class to play in our game and takes some skill to fully master. Remember: If you keep dying, don't give up! Once you get used to the mechanics of our game, you'll have as much fun as everyone else is having! ﾠ Where are the droids I'm looking for? * These aren't the droids you're looking for. ﾠ Technical Problems I can't find any servers on the server browser menu! What's the problem? * Make sure you have installed the 1.01 Update Patch for the original game. You can find it on Filefront or Google. Please note, GOG and Steam versions of the game have this patch included! ﾠ I get a weird error when I start up the game: VM_Create on UI failed. There's several possible causes for this problem. The most common are: a) You either have 2 games running, meaning that the uix86.dll is already in use or the game doesn't find it at all. The game cannot run the .dll files directly from pk3 files. b) You’re either running Windows Vista or Windows 7 and do not have the proper administrative ability to run jamp.exe. To fix this, either right click on jamp.exe and select "Run as Administrator" or go to Properties > Compatibility and check the Run this program as an Administrator box. ﾠ Sometimes my game crashes with a Ghoul2: Out of ghoul2 info slots message. Why? * Don’t be alarmed, this is a harmless crash that occurs basically because the game isn’t dumping the memory cache after map changes. This is quite a random error and hasn’t been fixed yet. Just restart your game and you can resume playing without any further hassle. ﾠ When I join a team, after I just connected to a server, I'm unable to spawn. How do I fix this? * This is known as a "joinbug". It's a bit rare but, when it does happen, you have to either try reconnecting to the server or, if reconnecting doesn't solve it, restart your game to fix it. ﾠ I want to use a custom screen resolution that isn’t defined in Jedi Academy, how do I do this? * To have custom resolutions, open up the game’s console and type the following commands in this order (replace the "xxxx" with your desired resolution): /r_customheight xxxx /r_customwidth xxxx /r_mode -1 /vid_restart ﾠ ''